


“I accidentally threw a ball at your face during sports class..”

by quakeriders



Series: feysand tumblr prompt fills [11]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood and Injury, Dodge Ball, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: His stupid grin froze on his face when he took in the dark blonde hair gathered up in a high ponytail and the oversized paint-stained shirt, he had noticed earlier. His stomach did a weird flip-flop like it always did when he looked at her, but this time it wasn’t just nervousness but also dread.prompt: “I accidentally threw a ball at your face during sports class, and now I don’t know if it’s broken or not but I’m really sorry!”





	“I accidentally threw a ball at your face during sports class..”

The first mistake their PE teacher made was appointing Rhys and Cassian as the two team captains. The second mistake was letting a coin toss decide who got to pick their first team member. From there on, the Mr. Devlon more or less lost control of the whole lesson.

Cassian and Rhys were already fired up because they had been in a silly disagreement over who could jump higher without a running start and it had turned into a full blown war of wills by the time their teams were assembled and it was time to play dodge ball.

Rhys was barely paying attention to the other students running around as he zeroed in on Cassian’s hulking form and gripped the ball tightly to hit him as hard as he could.

The ball hit its mark and Rhys barely kept a shit-eating grin off his face as Cassian howled in what Rhys assumed was pure rage.

If Rhys had to be honesty, this was fun. Despite the mounting tension between him and his best friend - Azriel had calmly accepted his spot on Cassian’s team and informed them emotionlessly that he would not join their pissing contest - Rhys was enjoying this game a lot.

When it came for their team to be on the chopping block, Rhys’ feet barely touched the gym floor. He was constantly shuffling around, determined to hold out longer than Cassian had.

As such, his attention was laser focussed on the opposing team, especially their captain.

He noticed that most of his team was on the bench, but didn’t have time to look around. Cassian’s ball flew straight for his chest and Rhys stepped aside at the last second and was in the process of letting out a loud whoop, when he heard a pained gasp from behind him.

His stupid grin froze on his face when he took in the dark blonde hair gathered up in a high ponytail and the oversized paint-stained shirt, he had noticed earlier. His stomach did a weird flip-flop like it always did when he looked at her, but this time it wasn’t just nervousness but also dread.

“Ouch!” Feyre gasped, her voice coming out muffled because of the hands that were covering her face. “Ow, shit.”

“Crap, Feyre, you okay?” Cassian yelled from somewhere behind him, but Rhys was already standing in front of her, reaching for the hands that were still covering her face.

Distantly, Rhys noticed that despite the hour of PE, she still smelled very nice, a flowery sweet scent. He pushed that thought aside and gently curled his fingers over her wrists and pulled her hands from her face.

What he saw made his heart stop dead.

Blood was leaking from her nose and covered her lips. “Shit.” He gasped and looked around for something to staunch the bleeding. He didn’t think about it, when he pulled his sweaty shirt off and tried to bundle it up so that the cleanest part could be held against her nose.

Their eyes met and again, Rhys felt that swooping sensation in his stomach. Feyre frowned at him, then at the shirt he held under her nose and then back at him. “Seriously?”

Her voice sounded very disapproving and nasally and Rhys had to stifle a grin. “If you hadn’t noticed you’re bleeding.”

Mr. Devlon picked that moment to join them. He had his arms crossed over his chest, looking like he wanted to bash Rhys and Cassian’s heads in.

“Mr. Night, take Ms. Archeron to the nurse.”

Rhys wasn’t sure what to do, but he carefully wrapped an arm around Feyre’s waist and pulled her along. She let him lead her out of the gym, holding his sweaty shirt to her nose.

“I’m sorry.” Rhys said once they were in the hallway and Feyre blinked up at him. He noticed how her eyes flittered down to his chest and then back to his face. A faint blush - which couldn’t be healthy while she was having a nosebleed - covered her cheeks and she looked away from him. “For what?”

“It was my fault you got hit.” He explained curtly, again stifling a smile.

She let out a snort and then a groan. “Cassian threw the ball.”

“And I dodged it.”

“Yeah. That’s literally your job. The game is called dodge ball for a reason.” Feyre replied immediately.

Rhys rolled his eyes. “Wow, even when you’re dying, you manage to be a smart ass.”

“I’m not dying, drama queen.” Feyre retorted and when they smiled at each other, she pulled a face and let out another groan. “Ok, I might be dying a little.”

They reached the nurse’s office and Madja, the old school nurse, took one look at them and shook her head disapprovingly. “Dodge ball day?”

Rhys gave her a grim nod. She looked at him for a second longer and then gently took Feyre’s arm and let her to the cot. “There are some shirts in the cabinet, young man.”

Rhys grabbed a shirt and pulled it on, while Madja gently removed his ruined one from Feyre’s face. He watched silently as the nurse cleaned the blood away - it really was an ungodly amount - and gingerly touched Feyre’s nose.

Feyre’s eyes were shut tightly and every now and then, she let out a small gasp that pulled at Rhys’ heart. She was right, it wasn’t technically his fault, but Cassian and he had turned a silly game into something more serious and Feyre had gotten caught in the crossfire.

So, despite not technically being responsible, he felt guilty.

“Well, it’s not broken.” Madja said, retrieving an ice pack for Feyre. “But you should maybe lay down for a while.”

Then she turned and faced Rhys and shook her head at his guilty expression. “Stay with her, while I clean up. You can go back to class afterwards.”

She bustled away and Rhys slowly approached Feyre, who had laid down on the cot and closed her eyes.

“Ok, I know you said it wasn’t my fault, but I still feel guilty.” Rhys began and Feyre’s eyes fluttered open.

“You’re wearing a shirt again.” She said, looking almost disappointed.

This time Rhys did grin. “I can take it off, if that would mean you forgive me.”

She rolled her eyes, but blushed again. “You’re insufferable.”

“That I am.” Rhys said, nodding and sat down at the edge of the cot. “And I’m sorry.”

“You can make it up to me by taking me out for coffee some time.” Feyre suggested and this time it was Rhys who blushed.

“Oh, um, yeah, of course. Yeah.” He stuttered and he could see her lips pull into a smile behind the ice pack.

Madja retuned and ushered Rhys out, but he barely registered what was happening. Had Feyre just asked him to a date? Or suggested that he should ask her out on a date? Either way.. getting coffee together was a date, right?

So, maybe this hadn’t been the worst thing he and Cass had gotten themselves into. He skipped back to class and remembered at the last second that going back in with a huge grin wouldn’t be the best decision.


End file.
